


James Fleamont Potter's Diary

by leena_wayne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Multi, The Marauders - Freeform, The Marauders Map - Freeform, a little fic about the marauder's times, bc i hate him so much, but for now, james potter pov, james potter's journal and adventures, lbtq+, peter is actually likeable here, probably wolfstar at some point, remus's gobba be bi bc we know it, sirius will come out at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leena_wayne/pseuds/leena_wayne
Summary: Dad told me to keep track fo time, it passes too fast he says, so i’m trying to wrote it down. Sirius says i’m too lazy to make it, Remus usually throws pillows at Sirius and Peter laughs and eat’s Remus chocolate. It can’t be that hard.





	James Fleamont Potter's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it, let me know what yout think!!

_ September 1st 1971 _

Today is my first day at Hogwarts and dad told me to keep a diary about it. He says I’ll be glad I did it, so one day when I’m old I can remember these days. I said I’ll try but I’m sure I will get bore of it soon enough. Anyways, today I met three boys.

Sirius Orion Black III, the name sounds pretentious but he’s really nice. I remember dad saying some nasty stuff about the Black family, but he seems okay and he’s a Gryffindor like me, we even share dorm. He says his family is full on Slytherins and that’s he’s glad he broke the tradition. I like him, he’s really funny.

Remus Lupin was the second one. He was looking for a seat and we offered him to share our compartment. He has a big scar on his face and I think Sirius and I noticed but we didn’t say anything. I know mom would think it’d rude to ask. Other than that, he is really fun and clumsy, he fell asleep four times on the train and Sirius wanted to prank him, but every time he tried Remus caught him. Now they have a bet on how is going to get pranked first.

Peter Pettigrew is Remus’s friend. He is kind of shy, doesn’t talk a lot but when he does is pretty clever. He is super clumsy too and was scared he wouldn’t be in the same house as us, but the made it in Gryffindor. We all share dorms and he snorts. Very loudly.

 

_ September 5th 1971 _

Sirius got a howler today, it was from his mother and it was pretty nasty. He played it off and said it was nothing when we asked if he was okay. We all know he lied but  nobody said anything. Remus came up with an idea to prank Slytherin, change the colours from that awful green and silver to an ever worst orange and pink. He is a genius. Peter somehow got the password, so we’re going to prank this week before it changes.

 

_ September 6th 1971 _

Remember when I said Sirius said it was okay? It wasn’t. Last night I woke up and heard him crying under the sheets. I didn’t know what to do so I sat beside him and patted his shoulder. When he calmed down I hugged him and he thanked me. We haven’t talked about it.

Remus is sick and they don’t let us see him. We don’t know why but we tried to sneak in and got caught. We’re all pretty worried.

 

_ September 11th 1971 _

I was epic. We did it! Remus found the spell and we snuck into Slytherin’s common room. It was bloody brilliant. The next morning everyone nearly pissed themselves, we laughed so hard Frank Longbottom started to cry. McGonagall gave us a lecture and took fifty points from Gryffindor. But we gained them back in class, we’re pretty smart.

Remus is back and says it was nothing, but we’re not sure, he doesn’t look well. He was very excited about the prank. He felt asleep in three classes, he is a little bit of a mess, but he’s the smartest out of us. The teachers never say anything about it.

 

_ September 20th 1971 _

We got detention. For two weeks. It’s unfair really, it wasn’t out fault. This guy, Snivellus made a nasty remark about Remus’s scar and refused to apologize. We tried a new spell on him, levicorpus, and we made him fly but he broke his arm on the landing. I truly believe he got what he deserved. Mom thinks otherwise, she sent me a howler; she’s bloody scary when mad.

 Sirius got another howler too, so to cheer him up we did a sleepover, Peter fell asleep pretty early so we pranked him. He’s not happy about it but now he was green hair for the week. We discovered the kitchens too. The house elves are really nice and they made a chocolate cake for Peter’s birthday. We eat them in our dorm and we invited Frank, Gideon and Fabian Prewett (twins, they’re really cool) and Marlene and Dorcas, two girls. I think its unfair boys can’t go to the girl’s rooms but girls can. Sirius suggested that we should find a spell to correct that, we are so doing it.

 

_ September 30th 1971 _

We had to hold Sirius back from a fight today. Well, Remus had, I wanted him to fight but Remus could have hexed me on the spot if I didn’t try and stop Sirius, or at least pretend that I did.

Sirius is really overprotective of his friends, and some second year Slytherins made fun of Marlene and called her names. Marlene ignored them but they said something about her being nasty for her blood status and Sirius lost it.

Peter talked our way out of trouble and detention with McGonagall; he is pretty good at talking his way out of things. She let us go with a warning; I think she’s becoming fond of us.

Anyways, Remus and Sirius have another idea for a prank, we’re targeting Ravenclaw now. Also, Sirius lost, Remus pranked him while he slept and how he has to do his homework for a week. Remus is correcting them anyways; Sirius is too lazy to reach his full potential for homework.


End file.
